


Accidents

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Crying, Desperation, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Kink, Omorashi, Reader-Insert, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Perhaps this small break was more than bargained for.





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert type of fiction and first fic for this fandom. I would say send me to chruch but you know.

You lazily caress your thumb over his cheek as you two lay in his bed. It’s the first time in weeks you two have had more than 5 minutes of total and absolutely unadulterated peace; no task, no meetings with the clergy, nothing.

It feels nice to just be with him. You lock eyes with him for a moment and like an awkward teenager couple, you both laugh for a reason you cannot explain. He bows his head as to be able to give you a small kiss on the forehead. You press closer into his chest. Feeling the rhythmic beat of his heart.

Becoming the new successor to Papa certainly took its’ toll on the Cardinal, even if he acted as if he was taking it in great strides. Perhaps this was the needed breather the new blood needed.

As the time passes on you find yourself drifting off to sleep. You awaken a small while later by the small noises of distress and constant moving of the body you had unknowingly been using as a pillow. You lift your head up in concern. Once again, locking eyes with the Cardinal, his brows are knitted, lifting in surprise when he sees that you are looking at him.

“Copia? Is everything okay?” You ask, watching him chew on his bottom lip, adverting his gaze from you.

He presses his thighs together, not wanting to look at you. He had wanted,  _needed_  to move you for a while now but, rest doesn’t always come easily in this place, he knew this from personal experience. 

This silent reaction further your concern, he was usually chattier than this. You begin to prop yourself up, your hand pushing against his lower abdomen for support.

“C-caro amico!” He hissed out in shock, his body shooting up just as yours does. His hands gripping his crotch, rocking his hips side to side in a desperate attempt to hold back the inevitable. 

It’s too late, he can’t even scramble off the bed before the floodgates open. The sheets beneath you both quickly soaking up the urine rushing from the Cardinal. You sit there in disbelief from what you are witnessing.

The flood eventually dies down to a weak trickle, the sheets are soaked and you can’t even imagine the damage to the mattress itself. But that’s not the thing that matters at that moment. Your eyes flick up to the man; chewing on the tip of his thumb as tears are clearly brimming in his eyes, threatening to spill and further add to the wet patch surrounding him. Without second thought you wrap your arms around him despise his choked attempts of protest, you shush him.

“It’s alright Copia, it’s just pee, an easy clean up, nothing to fret over. Why didn’t you wake me up if you had to go so urgently?” You ask, gentle squeezing his shoulders in an attempt to calm him. 

“Yo-you were asleep so soundly, I don’t think I could have woken you.” He quietly admitted, fussing at the frays of his shirt, trying hard not to squirm from the cold wetness clinging to his thighs.   

He tries to blink away the tears, feeling humiliated that he had pissed himself like a child and now was being comforted, coddled for this. How could not be able to hold it? Was this someone that the church could put their trust into? The thoughts swirled around, adding to the hundred that were already floating in his mind. 

You can tell he’s overthinking this, you simply press your lips onto his knitted brow. Feeling his body slightly relax from the touch. 

“Come now, prince, I think those p.js are calling your name right about now..” You say, feeling the soft shakes of his shoulders as he chuckles lightly from the pet name. 

You help him to his feet and guide him to the washroom as you begin to work on stripping the sheets. There was a small pang of guilt, being the one that helped caused him to have the accident. You hear the old faucet beginning to pump water into the tub. You place the soiled sheets in the hamper and press your hand against the ajar door, perhaps you could help with this clean up in other ways.


End file.
